El futuro soñado
by A new generation
Summary: Hola soy nuevo en fanfiction y este es mi primer fanfic asi que no sean tan malos conmigo acepto reviews y comentarios de toda clase es un aeon, unos dos dias despues de Resident evil 6 mas palabra a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**El futuro soñado**

-**Leon**. Decía Ada al lado de el en la cama que compartían. Por qué el agente se veía algo distraído. Él dijo –**Es que todavía no creo que después de tanto sufrido en todos los infiernos en que nos hemos visto hayamos podido llegar a este momento. **Ella también compartía el sentir, tampoco podía creer que por fin había podido dejar los errores del pasado y quedarse por fin con el policía novato que conoció en Raccon city, del que ahora estaba embarazada de tres meses.-**Lo sé yo tampoco puede creerlo.** Leon dijo-**Lo importante es que ya todo se acabó. **Ya no había bando contrario o un ataque bioterrorista solo ellos dos en un mundo que estaba resurgiendo de las cenizas.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Recordando el infierno parte 1

Raccon city 29 de septiembre

_Un policía novato llega a la ahora inexistente ciudad de Raccon city, sin saber los peligros que corre su nombre, Leon S Kennedy sin saber los peligros que corre, al llegar encuentra el infierno en tierra, un lugar devastado por los B.O.W y zombis, ahí conoce a personas como Sherry Birkin, Claire Redfield y la más importante que cambiaría su vida Ada Wong._

**Leon, vete. **Leon dice-**No Ada somos un equipo **Ada dice-**Solo soy una mujer que se ha enamorado de ti. **Leon dice-**Ada yo también me he enamorado de ti, por favor no me dejes.**_ Leon y Ada se besan, luego Ada cae supuestamente muerta.-_**Adaaa.**

_Después Ada luego de despertar se va por los alcantarillados de la ciudad llegando al hotel donde consigue la muestra del virus G y su arma más importante su lanza garfios enganchándose al último helicóptero de la ciudad que esta piloteado por Sergei Giovanef y un alto mando de umbrela .Mientras que le lanza un lanzacohetes a Leon sin que se le vea para que acabe con el Tirant._

**Gracias a Kagami Lunk por apoyarme y seguirme es bueno a veces un empujón dejen sus reviews y publicare dos la próxima semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recordando el infierno parte 2**

**Central de entrenamiento de la D.S.O**

_El ex policía Leon S Kennedy, luego de escapar de Raccon City junto a Sherry Birkin y Claire Redfield fue interrogado por los Estados unidos que le ofrecieron trabajar para ellos a cambio de que protegieran a Sherry Birkin._

_Leon se ha entrenado durante 4 años y además descubrió una amarga sorpresa que Ada Wong sigue viva pero trabaja para Wesker; cuando su entrenamiento ha terminado se le asigna la misión de rescatar a Ashley Graham, hija del presidente._

**España**

_El agente llega España sin saber que se encontrara una vieja conocida donde saldrán a flote varias dudas; gracias a su ayuda pudo salvar a la hija del presidente aunque volviéndolo a traicionar, no sin antes ayudándole a escapar. Ashley con dudas pregunta: _**¿Quién era ella?** Leon dice:-**Es como una parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir.**

**Eslavia del Este**

_Leon llega en una misión a Eslavia del este, cuando se le ordena retirarse él se niega y sigue por su camino es secuestrado por los rebeldes, pero al salvarle la vida a uno de ellos se gana su confianza, esa misma noche va hacia su destino y se encuentra a Ada que se hace pasar por una investigadora de la BSSA para llevar a cabo sus planes, ellos tiene una conversación_. Leon dice:** Tú liberaste la plaga.** Ada dice: **No me interesan los productos defectuosos **Leon dice: **A que viniste. **Ada dice: **A echarles una mano. **Leon dice: **A quienes. **Ada dice: **Parece que mi ayuda no es necesaria, pero si ellos atacan la capital me harán el trabajo más fácil. A propósito cuando terminaremos lo que empezamos aquella noche**_ (No se sabe a qué Ada se refiere pero imagínenselo)_ Ada dice: **Te lo advierto, Leon esta ciudad será purgada.**

_El laboratorio secreto de Svetlana se encuentran otra vez donde Ada le muestra la plaga motivo del virus. Cuando el laboratorio es atacado Ada le ayuda a abrir el ascensor, en la superficie son salvados por los aviones estadounidenses que llegaron al lugar junto a los rusos y Leon se da cuenta que fue manipulado por el gobierno desde el inicio._

(No voy a hacer de Resident Evil 6 porque no me parece tan importante como los otros que desvelan más información de la pareja)

Bueno mañana subo otro hasta pronto y otra vez gracias a los que me siguen y por favor pido que se los enseñen otros para que siga subiendo el fanfic.

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**A soy hombre**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Perspectivas: Rebecca Chambers **

(Horas más tarde del final de Residente vil 6)

Enfermería de la BSSA

Ahí estaba en la enfermería de la BSSA que los rescataron estaba siendo curado por las heridas adquiridas por una vieja conocida: Rebecca Chambers que sin saberlo su mente estaba pesando en esa persona que le robaba los suspiros para Kennedy Ada Wong para ella Billy Coen con quien a veces se encontraba en la calle de la ciudad. Asi que le pregunto algo:

**Rebecca alguna vez has sentido algo por una persona pero no sabes como decírselo.** Ella quedo pálida ya que también compartía el sentimiento, el lo noto y le pregunto:** Rebecca, ¿Qué pasa?** Ella dijo: **Nada Leon.** Él dijo: **Conozco esa mirada quien es. **Ella respondió: **Si tú me dices yo lo hare.**

Él dijo: **Bueno, su nombre es Ada Wong. **Ella quedo boquiabierta: **Un momento, ella no es la espía de la FOS a quien le suplantaron la identidad y culparon de esto! (Muchos signos no)**El respondió:** Parece que estas informada.** Dijo burlón **Ahora tú. **Cambiando su expresión.** Bueno su nombre es- es- es.** Leon dijo:** Vamos lo mío seguramente es más vergonzoso, por favor el policía novato enamorado de la espia.**Rebbeca:** Su nombre es Billy Coen**. Leon dijo:** Me suena familiar, creó que Ada lo menciono una vez no es mercenario cierto.** Rebecca asintió. Leon dijo: **¿Dónde lo conociste? Vamos los dos al tiempo.** 1, 2,3** Raccon.** Dijeron ambos. Leon dijo: **Todo parece empezar ahí no, al parecer podríamos aprender más uno del otro.**

_No malinterpreten lo que dijo Leon lo dijo porque al parecer encontró a alguien que tiene un situación parecida. Dejan reviews y yo me despido desde esta cripta llamada Colombia._

_God Bye the new generation._


	5. Chapter 5

**Después de la tormenta viene la calma parte 1**

Oficina Oval

Un día después de los acontecimientos en Resident Evil 6

_En una reunión con los principales mandatarios de los países afectados, el recién posesionado presidente de los Estados Unidos en presidente discute sobre los eventos ocurridos._

**Agentes, gracias a las pruebas recolectadas por los agentes Harper y Kennedy hemos podido determinar que los rumores de la suplantación de identidad de Ada Wong espía de la FOS. Así que se van retirar los cargos de Bioterrorismo y conspiración para asesinar al presidente.** Un mandatario dijo: ¿**Esta información es verdadera?** El presidente dijo: **No hay duda de que lo es.**

…

_Al final los jefes de estado decidieron retirar los cargos pero necesitaban encontrar a Ada Wong para interrogarla y el presidente sabe que solo hay una persona que la puede convencer: Leon S Kennedy_

El PDA de Leon empezó a sonar y Leon noto que era de Hunnigan y contesto:** Agente Kennedy.** Dijo con cierto cansancio ya que no podía dormir, Hunnigan que se dio cuenta pregunto si estaba bien pero ella sabía bien que él no podía dormir debido a que esperaba la decisión de los mandatarios. Hunnigan dijo:** Leon te necesitamos en la central es una misión.** Leon al escuchar eso corto la señal y se fue a la puerta a salir.

…

_Leon llego a la oficina y vio a Hunnigan hablando con Helena y luego le dirigieron la mirada y le dijeron_

**Leon tienes que ir a la oficina central ahora. **Dijo Hunnigan y Leon en respuesta se fue a la oficina donde se encontró al director

**Señor me necesitaba.** Dijo Leon el director respondió:** Si Leon siéntate tengo que decirte algo-**Leon se sentó-**Leon sabemos que tienes una conexión con la espía Ada Wong, tranquilo no es nada malo además los mandatarios aceptaron las pruebas de suplantación y solo necesitan a Ada Wong para interrogarla así que tu misión es convérsela de que acepte el interrogatorio –Señor Director no están sencillo ubicarla y mucho menos convencerla-Tranquilo Kennedy ya la ubicamos solo tienes que convérsela y estoy seguro de que tienes tus métodos(**_**Ustedes saben que métodos)**_

Kennedy dijo:** Claro señor**

_Leon había llegado al lugar donde decían que residía y noto que no era nada más que un lujoso hotel en Washington así que decidió entrar a la recepción:_** Busco a la señora Ada Wong.** Dijo ella: **Último piso habitación 15-02**. Embobada por el cuerpo del hombre

_Él se fue al ascensor y marco el último piso pensando en cómo iba a convencerla decidió que ella seria quien decidirá como convencerla mientras sonrió pícaramente llego al último piso y fue a la habitación de Ada sabía que algo cambiaria cuando entrara a esa habitación._

_Gracias por su apoyo y lamento dejarlo así aunque como dicen toca esperar lo mejor._

_Good Bye __The__ new generation _


	6. Chapter 6

**Después de la tormenta viene la calma parte 1**

Oficina Oval

Un día después de los acontecimientos en Resident Evil 6

_En una reunión con los principales mandatarios de los países afectados, el recién posesionado presidente de los Estados Unidos en presidente discute sobre los eventos ocurridos._

**Agentes, gracias a las pruebas recolectadas por los agentes Harper y Kennedy hemos podido determinar que los rumores de la suplantación de identidad de Ada Wong espía de la FOS. Así que se van retirar los cargos de Bioterrorismo y conspiración para asesinar al presidente.** Un mandatario dijo: ¿**Esta información es verdadera?** El presidente dijo: **No hay duda de que lo es.**

…

_Al final los jefes de estado decidieron retirar los cargos pero necesitaban encontrar a Ada Wong para interrogarla y el presidente sabe que solo hay una persona que la puede convencer: Leon S Kennedy_

El PDA de Leon empezó a sonar y Leon noto que era de Hunnigan y contesto:** Agente Kennedy.** Dijo con cierto cansancio ya que no podía dormir, Hunnigan que se dio cuenta pregunto si estaba bien pero ella sabía bien que él no podía dormir debido a que esperaba la decisión de los mandatarios. Hunnigan dijo:** Leon te necesitamos en la central es una misión.** Leon al escuchar eso corto la señal y se fue a la puerta a salir.

…

_Leon llego a la oficina y vio a Hunnigan hablando con Helena y luego le dirigieron la mirada y le dijeron_

**Leon tienes que ir a la oficina central ahora. **Dijo Hunnigan y Leon en respuesta se fue a la oficina donde se encontró al director

**Señor me necesitaba.** Dijo Leon el director respondió:** Si Leon siéntate tengo que decirte algo-**Leon se sentó-**Leon sabemos que tienes una conexión con la espía Ada Wong, tranquilo no es nada malo además los mandatarios aceptaron las pruebas de suplantación y solo necesitan a Ada Wong para interrogarla así que tu misión es convérsela de que acepte el interrogatorio –Señor Director no están sencillo ubicarla y mucho menos convencerla-Tranquilo Kennedy ya la ubicamos solo tienes que convérsela y estoy seguro de que tienes tus métodos(**_**Ustedes saben que métodos)**_

Kennedy dijo:** Claro señor**

_Leon había llegado al lugar donde decían que residía y noto que no era nada más que un lujoso hotel en Washington así que decidió entrar a la recepción:_** Busco a la señora Ada Wong.** Dijo ella: **Último piso habitación 15-02**. Embobada por el cuerpo del hombre

_Él se fue al ascensor y marco el último piso pensando en cómo iba a convencerla decidió que ella seria quien decidirá como convencerla mientras sonrió pícaramente llego al último piso y fue a la habitación de Ada sabía que algo cambiaria cuando entrara a esa habitación._

_Gracias por su apoyo y lamento dejarlo así aunque como dicen toca esperar lo mejor._

_Good Bye __The__ new generation _


End file.
